In this disclosure, where a document, an act, and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act, and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at a priority date, publicly available, known to a public, part of common general knowledge, and/or otherwise constitutes any prior art under any applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to any attempt to solve any problem with which this disclosure is concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
Underfloor hydronic tubing is commonly used to warm or cool various structures, such as residential homes. However, there are several problems with how the underfloor hydronic tubing is installed.
First, the underfloor hydronic tubing can be installed such that a thermal energy transfer between the underfloor hydronic tubing and a finished floor is not maximized. For example, if the underfloor hydronic tubing is installed such that a layer of thermally insulating material, such as a wood block, is positioned between the underfloor hydronic tubing and the finished floor, then such configuration reduces the thermal energy transfer between the underfloor hydronic tubing and the finished floor. As such, there is a desire to maximize the thermal energy transfer between the underfloor hydronic tubing and the finished floor.
Second, the underfloor hydronic tubing can be installed such that the underfloor hydronic tubing is exposed, which often results in puncturing of the underfloor hydronic tubing from a piece of debris, such as a nail or a shard of glass, at a work site. As such, there is a desire to minimize exposure of the underfloor hydronic tubing.